


Feline Humour

by Aki_no_hikari



Series: Nordipalooza Stories [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Iceland, any nation - Transformation - Medieval or AU</p><p> Erik is determined to follow in his brother’s footsteps, even if he has to put up with his teasing to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Humour

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU. Sigurd (Norway) is a Ravenclaw and Erik (Iceland) is a Slytherin.

Sigurd hovered nervously around Erik as the younger boy stirred his potion. As a NEWT student, it hadn’t been difficult for Sigurd to secure a private potion’s room where Erik could brew in relative secrecy.

Sigurd himself had brewed this potion before even taking his OWLs so he had to do it in a more precarious place, namely an empty classroom in the fifth floor of the North Wing. It was lucky he had also taken runes and could create a ward that hid away his potion whenever he wasn’t around, because while brewing the Animagus Reveal potion was not exactly _illegal_ , it was _highly_ frowned upon.

“Have you shredded the mountain goat cheese yet?” Erik sighed.

“Yes brother.”

“Don’t forget to stir it 3 times counterclockwise for every 7 clockwise.” The younger boy rolled his eyes.

“Yes brother.”

“Is the mandrake still in your mouth?”

“ _Yes brother_.” He answered between gritted teeth.

“Have you…”

“Sigurd, for the love of Merlin, _shut up_!”

“You little _brat_!” Sigurd stopped himself from pinching his little brother’s cheek as he remembered the mandrake still inside his mouth.

“We have already gone through this! I know what I’m doing!”

“Excuse me, _who_ was the one who already went through this process?” Sigurd crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow with a smug expression in his face. Erik simply gave him an unimpressed look but still answered.

“You.”

“Exactly, _me_. Excuse me if I’m a little concerned for your welfare, this is not an easy potion to make.”

“I’m aware.” Was Erik’s sarcastic drawl. As they talked his hands never stopped with their stirring or with the adding of ingredients at the appropriate times.

Sigurd took a pocket watch from his robes and gave it a look.

“Lower the fire. It’s time for the mandrake.”

“This is so _gross_.” Mumbled Erik as he obediently lowered the fire before sticking his fingers in his mouth and taking the mandrake leaf out. He grimaced at the absolutely disgusting brown-green mulch and let it fall inside the cauldron.

The potion immediately turned from bright teal to plum. Erik stirred it the appropriate number of times and then turned the fire off.

“Huh, looks kinda like mine.” Said Sigurd after a few seconds of silence. Erik gave him a look.

“ _Kinda_? Shouldn’t it be _exactly_ like yours?” Sigurd shook his head.

“Nah, the color depends on each person. Though we are brothers, so I guess it makes sense.”

They cleaned up as they waited for the potion to cool off and then bottled it in a large glass bottle.

“The full moon is tonight, we will go to the large room near the Armory to try it out. Do you need me to pick you up?” Erik rolled his eyes.

“Do I look like a little kid to you? I’m perfectly capable of getting there without your help!” Sigurd huffed and punched him in the shoulder.

“Behave, I am on _your_ side, remember?” Sigurd shook his head slightly, his brother had gotten very rebellious after their father married again.

“Whatever”

-/-/-/-

When Erik reached the accorded room he found his elder brother sitting under a large window, using a lumos to read the large book he had brought with him. Erik couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds.

Sitting under the barest trace of moonlight, and with the shadows that danced with the light from the tip of the wand, the flickers of magic swimming beneath his brother’s intense blue eyes seemed to become a field of starlight itself. Not for the first time Erik had to remind himself that Sigurd, for all that he was only 17 and a Ravenclaw, was a _very_ powerful wizard.

Sigurd looked up, with a flick of his wand the torches on the room all came to light and the fae-like atmosphere disappeared as if it had never been there. Erik shook his head to free it of cobwebs and stalked across the room.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Erik as he settled his backpack against the wall and took the bottle of potion out.

“Now you take your clothes off and then drink the potion.”

There was a beat of silence before Erik realized what Sigurd said.

His temperature quickly rose up and he couldn’t help the stammer that came out.

“wha… what?” his voice cracked a bit and he grimaced at the sound. Sigurd simply smirked.

“If you become an animal larger than your current form you would tear your clothes apart. It takes training before your change includes your clothes and everything.

“Oh…”

…

…

Sigurd raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Well?”

“Tu… turn around.” Erik’s cheeks and ears were a flaming red.

“Please, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before.” Sigurd rolled his eyes and Erik gritted his teeth.

“Turn.around.” he repeated through gnashing teeth.

“Fine, fine.”

Sigurd got up and turned around. He heard the rustling of clothes and after a few seconds his brother’s unsure voice.

“and now?”

“Just drink it.”

“Ok, fine.” The sound of the bottle being uncorked was loud in the otherwise silent room. “Cheers.”

Sigurd turned around as Erik finished drinking. His little brother squeaked and tried to cover himself with his hands.

“EEK! TURN AROUND YOU PER…”

His screech was interrupted as his body started to quickly shrink down, his skin sprouting snow white hair and him falling on all fours.

It only took a few seconds, but when it was done, Erik had been replaced by the fluffiest little white kitten Sigurd had ever seen.

Sigurd’s eyes widened and he had to quickly cover his mouth lest he let his laughter out, he knew Erik wouldn’t appreciate it. He quickly got a camera from his expanded bag and took several pictures. Kitten Erik hissed at him after each flash.

“Oh, shut up, this is for documentation purposes.” Sigurd smirked at him and set the camera aside. Kitten Erik was turning in place trying to look at himself so Sigurd decided to help him out.

“Wait, I’ll conjure a mirror.” With a swish a small and very ornate hand-mirror appeared in his hand, he knelt down and tilted the mirror towards Kitten Erik.

“HISS!” the little cat’s fur stood on end and he bared his teeth. Sigurd’s lips twitched.

“Don’t worry, your form will grow fast. The more you practice the quicker it will go… though if I were you I would stay like that, it’s really… _cute_ ” he snickered before a sharp pain in his hand forced him to let the mirror go.

Erik had sank his tiny but amazingly sharp claws in his brother’s hands.

“OUCH! YOU LITTLE…!” Sigurd nursed his bleeding hand and hissed at the smug looking kitten. “Is that how you want to play? Fine!”

With a pull of his magic he was falling on all fours and turning into a much larger, already adult, cat. Erik kitten hissed and turned around, trying to run away before tripping on his own feet, still unused to the change from two to four legs. Sigurd cat took advantage of that to pounce on him. Sigurd cat ignored Erik kitten’s distressed meows as he started to bath him with his tongue.

Three minutes later, Erik kitten was fully groomed but from his little growls and hisses it was obvious he was most displeased by his situation. As five minutes had passed from the original transformation Erik kitten started to return to his original form, so Sigurd cat jumped away and turned himself back as well.

“YOU LICKED ME!” Erik screeched as he quickly got to his feet and started putting back his clothes.

“My cat form groomed your cat form.”

“THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING EVER!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it is a normal cat instinct. It’s how they bond.”

“Who said I wanted to bond with you!” Erik had completely shrunk on himself as he eyed his older brother with distrust in his eyes. Sigurd simply shrugged.

“We are brothers.” He said, as if it explained everything, and in a way it did, for all that Erik would rather not to think about it.

“Whatever, now what?” Sigurd smirked evilly.

“Now I develop the photos and sent them to father.”

“WHAT!”

“Why do you look so surprised? You’re really cute you know?” he added as he picked up his camera and stuffed it in his bag.

“Shu… shut up!” Erik turned bright red at his brother’s words.

“I can probably make copies and sell them, people would pay a lot for such a cute kitten.” He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Shut up!”

“I think our new brothers would also enjoy them.”

“Don’t you dare!” Erik almost snarled and Sigurd adopted a thoughtful expression.

“But… I think I’ll keep them to myself after all. I’m greedy like that.”

“I hate you _so much_ right now.” Said Erik before turning and walking towards the door.

“See you back here Saturday afternoon.” Called Sigurd and Erik looked over his shoulder with his cheeks still bright red.

“Whatever.”

He opened the door and stalked out. Sigurd snorted to himself.

“Silly little brother, you’re just _so easy_ to freak out sometimes.” He walked outside and with a flick of his wand all the torches were smothered out, the door closing with an almost silent click.


End file.
